the_hills_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Is Not A Maybe Thing
'''Love Is Not A Maybe Thing '''is the ninth episode of Season 1 of The Hills. It aired on July 26, 2006. Summary Heidi and Audrina go out to lunch and Heidi tells Audrina that she's beginning to question her relationship with Jordan. She's an independent girl, but she feels like she's lost that because of her relationship. Heidi knows that something will happen soon, but she is unsure what direction it will take them. Later on, Heidi goes to Audrina's apartment. When Audrina answers the door, Heidi is yelling at Jordan over the phone. She tells him to stop swearing at her and hangs up. Heidi begins sobbing and Audrina tries to comfort her. Heidi doesn't believe she deserves to be treated the way that Jordan treats her. Audrina suggests that maybe they need a break from each other. Heidi invites Jordan over to discuss their relationship and how he treats her. He tells her that he's not going to "reconstruct" himself to be more calm. Jordan tells Heidi he's going for a run. Heidi tells Jordan that she will see him tomorrow. He laughs her off, but after he leaves, Heidi bolt locks the door. Jason and Lauren are out at lunch when Jason brings up the idea of the two of them getting a beach house together for the summer. Lauren is pleased and the two kiss. At the park, Brian talks to Jordan about his relationship with Heidi. Jordan brushes off Heidi's actions and says she's being needy, but Brian advises him to bring Heidi roses at work and take her to dinner but Jordan doesn't want to. Meanwhile, Lauren and Heidi are having a relationship talk of their own. Lauren tells Heiid that "love is not a maybe thing," to which Heidi counters that there is a difference between "loving someone and being absolutely in love with someone." When Lauren asks Heidi if she is absolutely in love, Heidi admits that she is not. Heidi has packed all of Jordan's things and is waiting for him to come by to break up with him. When Jordan arrives, Heidi tells him that she can't do this anymore and he agrees. He tells her he loves her more than anything in the world. She tells him that they bring out the worst in each other and Jordan tells Heidi that he will do whatever it takes to make it work, but she tells him goodbye. At Brian and Jordan's apartment, Jordan tells Brian and Jason that he and Heidi are through. Brian and Jason are shocked. Jason thought that he and Lauren would break up before Heidi and Jordan. At Teen Vogue, Lauren tells Whitney about Heidi and Jordan's break up. Whitney asks Lauren where she's going to be living for the summer. Lauren mentions the beach house with Jason, but says that she's still not sure. When Whtney asks where Heidi will live, Lauren isn't sure. Heidi talks about being single with Audrina, who is happy that she has her friend back. Heidi admits that she just needs to stop thinking about the break up. They vow to start going out more, starting that night. Category:The Hills Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes